


It started with an onigiri

by Plant_plant



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Rarepair, Tw // food is mentioned, idk I just think they are cute, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28435689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plant_plant/pseuds/Plant_plant
Summary: Oikawa Tooru thought he had almost everything figured out in his life until someone unexpectedly entered it.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 20





	It started with an onigiri

Oikawa Tooru had his life pretty much figured out by the time he was twenty six. He had beat Japan in nationals therefore winning against his junior, Shouyo and his best friend. He pretty much had achieved everything he ever dreamed of when he was younger. 

Yet through it all, he felt like something was missing. He could never figure out what it was. His first thought was he was hungry or that he missed his family but then he’d eat or he’d see them and that wouldn’t be it. 

He had explained this one day over video call to his best friend and Iwaizumi had graciously pointed out he was probably lonely. Iwaizumi recommended calling one of his fangirls and then ran off to yell at Atsumu or whatever his name was. 

Oikawa mumbled about how useless his friend was then pulled himself out of his comfy hotel bed to go find some food. 

He missed the taste of good japanese food whilst in Argentina so though he should make the most of it whilst he could. Which is how he found himself at Onigiri Miya. It sounded familiar to him but he couldn’t quite remember why, that was until he walked in and was greeted by an absolutely gorgeous man with shimmering black hair and soft brown eyes. He held a polite and cute smile on his pink lips, but the bags under his eyes showed how tired he was. 

“Atsumu? Sumu? Fuck I can’t remember your name but you’re on Iwachans team right?” 

The man let out a sigh and his polite smile faltered. 

“You’re thinking of my brother, Atsumu, we’re twins.” He adjusted his hands in his pockets. “I’m Osamu.” 

His tone was cool and smooth, it sent shivers up Oikawa’s spine and brought a slight blush to his cheeks.

“Sorry, you probably get that all the time, I’m Oikawa Tooru, I kicked your brothers butt at nationals.” He struggled to keep the smugness off his tone but he earned it.

“I know, he whined about it for weeks.” 

Oikawa chuckled and took a seat in front of the man. 

*****

After that first encounter Oikawa became a frequent customer at the resturant. He got to know Osamu more and had even gotten comfy enough to flirt with him.

Which is where the problems began. 

He had gotten Osamu’s number which was normal but messaging and seeing each other daily, talking about anything and the suddenly being comfortable around him with no real effort... He knew he liked Osamu but knew it wasn’t meant to be, seeing as he would head back to Argentina after the holidays. 

It wasn’t until Oikawa heard a real Osamu laugh, not his usual hum of laughter or his small chuckle, but a laugh that rang so beautifully in his ears through the phone he had in his hand. 

It wasn’t until then that he first thought.

“I love you.” 

The silence wasn’t expected. 

He hadn’t meant to say it outloud, not so soon, not when he had just discovered it himself, not when their friendship was going so well.

“Bro.”

He added the bro, it saved the conversation… In his mind at least. 

Osamu’s mind however was reeling. Before that sentence he had been dozing, on the verge of falling asleep after a long day to the sweet tone of Tooru’s voice as he had quite a few times before. 

Yet that sentence had him wide awake sat up on his comfy bed hugging his onigiri plushie (a gift from Atsumu). 

It was like a cold slap to his face. He couldn’t quite place why those words made him feel sick in a good way yet also made his blood feel cold. 

It was an overwhelming sensation. 

Did he say it back?   
Did he love him?  
Did he even like him?  
They were friends sure, could it be something more?  
Was a month or so long enough to fall in love? 

Osamu wouldn’t know, he hadn’t been in love. 

He had crushes, he liked people, but he wouldn’t have said he was in love with them. 

So neither of them said anything. They simply breathed and thats how they fell asleep. 

****

A few weeks later Osamu had drove Oikawa to the airport. 

Iwaizumi was shocked when Oikawa said he didn’t need him to drive him for once. Yet he still turned up to say goodbye to his best friend and to gift him (another) alien plushie. 

He had said hello to Osamu and thanked him for keeping Oikawa entertained otherwise he would have had to deal with him. Which made Osamu laugh and Oikawa pout. 

Iwaizumi had stayed until he had a call which was apparently an emergency. (According to Atsumu.) After a final hug and a few tears he left the airport. 

Which just left Osamu and Oikawa. 

They hadn’t spoken about Oikawa’s confession since it happened and had both silently agreed to just wait until the other brought it up. 

Which didn’t happen, so after a rather warm hug and more tears… Oikawa got onto his flight…

Which was the end of it all. 

Or so he thought. 

He had just gotten off his flight to argentina when his phone had binged with a message. He didn’t open it until a few hours later when he was finally home. 

‘Hey I figured you would be in argentina soonish, it’s already quiet without you.’ 

It wasn’t an I love you.   
It wasn’t some romantic declaration.  
It was a simple comment on how he brought noise into Osamu’s life. 

And it meant the world to him. 

_________________

A year and a half later

It didn’t seem like it but a year passed in a blur. Yet everyday without fail, Osamu messaged Oikawa or vice versa. They video called every weekend and called every other day. 

It was safe to say they had gotten much closer with distance. 

And personally Oikawa couldn’t wait to kiss the person he was very clearly in love with. 

Osamu however had bigger plans. 

Why? Well he was in love with Oikawa and wasn’t sure when he would see him again. 

So when the plane landed Osamu’s stomach flipped with nerves. 

And when Oikawa kissed him as he came through the gate… It felt so right. So perfect and so… Awkward all at the same time. 

He loved it. 

_______________________________

The ride back to Osamu’s was surprisingly quiet. 

It was probably due to the fact that Oikawa was asleep but it gave Osamu a lot of time to reflect. 

A lot had happened recently. 

Even though they had been dating a year and a few months they had gone through a lot. What with dealing with long distance and having to work around Oikawa’s volleyball career. Then of course Osamu was planning to get another location now, which was bigger due to onigiri miya’s popularity. 

He would keep the original place open due to nostalgia and the fact it was a popular spot but he needed somewhere bigger. 

Then along with only seeing Oikawa only a few times since they first started dating and Atsumu’s fame meaning Osamu was once pictured with Oikawa and they said it was Atsumu which caused an uproar of drama…

It was a lot for him to deal with.   
Oikawa had cried to him during that time saying he was really sorry and he shouldn’t have to deal with it. 

However Osamu didn’t mind it at all. In his mind it wasn’t a big deal. It didn’t affect his work or him personally, the only thing that bothered him was that it caused problems for his twin and Tooru. Eventually it was straightened out and everything was okay now. 

Their friends had helped them a lot and Oikawa’s family did too. Due to the fact Osamu stayed with them a few times when Oikawa was back in Japan. 

Through all of it though Osamu always loved Tooru. 

The brunette sleeping in the seat next to him looked so peaceful and yet so tired. The night city lights shined on his dark locks and his face seemed to have a sort of ethereal glow to it.   
(Even if it was just because he was passing a street light.) Snow began to fall making the picture all the more perfect and Osamu wanted to keep this moment in his memory forever. 

Osamu couldn’t think of anyone else he’d rather spend the rest of his life with.

Which was why in his pocket was a rather cute onigiri box with a ring inside it. He was going to hide it amongst the onigiri he would make for Tooru later and maybe he’d accidentally bite into it before realising it was a box. Then he’d open it and possibly cry and say yes? 

Osamu didn’t know yet but Tooru Miya sounded nice… Maybe even Osamu Oikawa… The OO initials would be funny. 

Well whatever happened he was happy as long as they had each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know exactly how this came to me honestly it was originally going to be a different ship but then I started writing Oisamu and couldn’t see it working with the other ship anymore 🤔   
> Anyways thank you for reading this!! I really hope you’re staying safe and have a happy new year!!


End file.
